<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Path by PrincessMariana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191555">Another Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PrincessMariana'>PrincessMariana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PM's Flufftober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, even though he doesn't think he is, focus on batfam with side batlantern, hahaha, just another bruce doesn't adopt dick and then he does later, this was supposed to be a oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PrincessMariana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Batman, Bruce finds two boys living on the street - the missing Dick Grayson and his 'brother', Jason Todd. Jason is sick, and so Bruce takes them to the manor - just until Jason recovers, of course. Bruce ropes the recently formed Justice League - mainly, Hal - to help him.<br/>Or,<br/>Bruce reluctantly decides to become a father. Hal wasn't given a choice. </p><p>Written for Flufftober 2020, Day 14: Possibilities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Hal Jordan &amp; Jason Todd, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PM's Flufftober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723171">Not All Kidnappings are Bad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdelphiki/pseuds/Cdelphiki">Cdelphiki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been reading a lot of fics where the batkids are adopted early, and then I read Not All Kidnappings are Bad<br/>by Cdelphiki (which is amazing), and then I saw the prompt, and this idea popped in my head. It was supposed to be a oneshot. Ha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was standing on the rooftop near his favorite gargoyle, gazing at his city’s landscape, deep in thought, when he faintly heard someone shouting.</p><p>“Batman! Batman!”</p><p>Bruce looked down. Through the darkness, Bruce could see a small figure of a child on the street, flailing around to get his attention. It could be a trap, but Bruce didn’t notice anything suspicious, and he couldn’t leave a child in need alone on the streets of Gotham. He grappled down, landing a few feet away from the child.</p><p>The child was obviously homeless, in tattered clothes with a dirty face. Bruce studied the boy. He couldn’t be more than seven or eight, maybe nine, if malnourishment was factored in. In fact – the boy was nine, Bruce realized, because he <em>knew</em> this child.</p><p>“Dick Grayson,” Bruce said. “I’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>The child’s eyes filled up with tears, and Bruce wanted to kick himself. He always said the worst things to children.</p><p>“I know, B-Batman, but I need your h-help. My brother – he’s really sick, and I c-can’t take him to the hospital, ‘cause they’d take him away, and-and I need your help!”</p><p>Dick Grayson didn’t have a brother, but Bruce would unravel that later. Right now, Batman was needed.</p><p>“Take me to him,” Bruce said, trying to gentle his tone through the Batman growl.</p><p>Dick crossed his arms stubbornly. “Y-you gotta p-promise no hospital.”</p><p>From behind the cowl, Bruce narrowed his eyes. Dick’s brother – whoever he was – probably needed a hospital. If the brother was a child, then taking him to Leslie wouldn’t be any better than a hospital, since she was a mandatory reporter. But Dick clearly wouldn’t budge unless Bruce gave his word.</p><p>“I promise,” Bruce said solemnly. “No hospitals.”</p><p>“O-okay. Thank you. This way.”</p><p>Dick took him a few blocks away to an abandoned – and condemned, Bruce noted with concern – apartment building. As they walked up the steps to the second floor, Dick called out, “Jay? It’s me and-and Batman.”</p><p>They entered a tiny studio apartment. A boy was huddled in the corner farthest from Dick and Bruce. He was smaller than Dick and just as filthy. The blankets covering him were thin and dirty.</p><p>Dick quietly crept to the boy’s side and gently rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking the boy awake. “Jason, Batman’s here.”</p><p>With a moan, the boy – Jason – slowly regained consciousness. He stared blearily at Dick and then at Bruce. “Told y-you…not…to,” Jason mumbled.</p><p>“I had to,” Dick said. “He promised no hospitals.”</p><p>Jason’s eyes slowly shut again, and his head flopped to the side. Bruce crouched in front of Jason and held a hand against Jason’s forehead. He could feel the heat through his glove.</p><p>“How long has he been sick?” Bruce asked Dick.</p><p>“About a week,” Dick said, nervously wringing out the bottom of his shirt. “He got real bad two days ago. Is-is he going to be okay?”</p><p>Dick’s eyes were wide and scared. Batman wasn’t the best at reassurances, but he tried his best. “If we get him the care he needs, yes.”</p><p>“He can’t go to a hospital,” Dick insisted. “They’ll-they’ll put him back into the system and-and then his dad’ll find him and-and-”</p><p>Dick’s eyes welled with tears again. Bruce resisted the urge to swear. Jason needed immediate medical attention, but if Bruce broke his word, then neither child would trust Batman – or any adult – ever again. They would run away as soon as Jason was better, and Batman would never find them. At least not alive.</p><p>Bruce had an idea – a <em>stupid</em> idea. Alfred was going to kill him.</p><p>“There’s a home I can-”</p><p>“No!” Dick said. “No, you can’t – you <em>promised</em> you-”</p><p>“Not that kind of home,” Bruce said quickly. “Neither of you will be put back in the system, but Jason will get the medical care he needs. A…friend of mine can take care of you – <em>both</em> of you – until Jason is feeling better.”</p><p>Dick bit his lip, clearly weighing his options. His eyes kept flicking between Bruce and Jason. “O-okay,” he said, his shoulders slumping dejectedly.  </p><p>Bruce carefully lifted Jason into his arms. Jason groaned quietly but otherwise stayed asleep. “Is there anything important you need to bring with us?” Bruce said, looking around at the cans of food and blankets scattered around.</p><p>Dick shook his head, and that broke Bruce’s heart even more. After Dick’s parents had died, he had brought a box of their things with him to his foster family. Most of those things now sat in police storage as potential evidence, linked to the case of Dick’s disappearance and foster parents’ arrest.</p><p>Batman’s car was fortunately nearby. “That’s <em>yours</em>?” Dick said, sounding horrified as they approached it.</p><p>“Yes,” Bruce said.</p><p>He shifted Jason in his grasp and reach his utility belt to unlock the car. “I told Jay it’d be a bad idea to steal the tires,” Dick said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Dick said. “So…what do you call it?”</p><p>Bruce gently laid Jason down in the back seat and strapped him in. He’d had to do emergency medical evacs like this before, and so his car was equipped to safely transport someone lying down, instead of sitting up right.</p><p>“Call what?” Bruce said.</p><p>“Your car,” Dick said. “It’s gotta have a cool name. You’re a superhero.”</p><p>“It’s just…my car,” Bruce said, confused.</p><p>“You’ve gotta do better than that,” Dick said. “I’ll figure something out for you.”</p><p>Bruce wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t.</p><p>Once Jason was secure, Bruce sat in the driver’s seat and gestured for Dick to sit next to him.</p><p>“I’m not old enough,” Dick said.</p><p>“In this car, you are,” Bruce said. “I’ve adjusted the airbags accordingly.”</p><p>Dick shrugged and got in. Before departing, Bruce changed the car into incognito mode, so that it would blend in with the rest of traffic.  </p><p>The ride was mostly silently. Dick kept glancing behind his shoulder at Jason, who stayed unconscious. Bruce knew his attempts at reassurance would fail miserably, so he kept quiet.  </p><p>“<em>Woah,</em>” Dick whispered as they drove up to the manor gates. “That’s a big house.”</p><p>Bruce rang the intercom system. A minute passed before he heard Alfred’s posh British voice, without any evidence that he’d just woken up. “Wayne Residence. State your purpose.”</p><p>“I apologize for the late hour,” Bruce said, keeping his Batman growl. “Is Bruce Wayne available? This is Batman.”</p><p>The cameras had already told Alfred as much, but Bruce needed to indicate that <em>Batman</em> was at the gate, not Bruce.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Alfred said, “I am afraid Master Bruce is away this evening. May I be of assistance in his stead, sir?”</p><p>“I have a child that needs medical assistance,” Bruce said.</p><p>“Ah. In that case, I am confident that Master Bruce would insist that you come in at once.” The gates opened.</p><p>“Thank you,” Bruce said.</p><p>Dick continued to gape at the manor as they drove up. It was…cute, Bruce had to admit.</p><p>He parked by the side entrance. Alfred was already waiting for them in his dressing gown and slippers. Jason was sound asleep as Bruce lifted in him into his arms again. Dick cautiously supervised. He seemed torn between amazement at the house, wariness of Alfred, and, most intensely, fear for Jason.</p><p>“Do you have bed where I can put him?” Bruce asked Alfred.</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Alfred said.</p><p>Alfred let them inside. Bruce remotely activated autopilot on his car, directing it to his cave.</p><p>The room that Alfred led them to was near Bruce’s bedroom. Bruce always appreciated Alfred’s perceptiveness. Bruce relayed to Alfred what little that Dick had told him about Jason’s illness.</p><p>“He needs to be hydrated,” Alfred said. “I will be back in a moment, sir.”</p><p>Dick sat on the bed, cross-legged, next to Jason’s sleeping body. He looked at Bruce with wide, scared eyes. “You’re sure we’re safe here with Mr. Wayne?”</p><p>“He won’t hurt you,” Bruce said confidently. “He’s a good friend of mine.”</p><p>Dick chewed on his lip, clearly not convinced, but he didn’t say anything else. Alfred was back soon with an IV drip and other medical supplies.</p><p>“What’s that?” Dick said, eyeing the IV drip suspiciously.</p><p>Alfred talked while he took Jason’s temperature. “It will give him the nutrients and liquids that his body needs right now.” He checked the thermometer and frowned. “103.2.”</p><p>“Is that bad?” Dick asked.</p><p>“Anything under 104 degrees is acceptable right now,” Alfred said soothingly. “The IV drip will help.”</p><p>Alfred explained every step to Dick in a calm voice as he prepared Jason for the needle and then inserted the IV. Dick held Jason’s free hand the whole time, gripping it tightly. He would flinch whenever Alfred moved too suddenly. He kept glancing over at Bruce. Bruce tried to look reassuring.</p><p>When Alfred was done, he said, “I will check on him in the morning. Let me know, young sir, if anything changes. I will be downstairs.”</p><p>There was no question about if Dick would stay with Jason. Dick would definitely put up a fuss if Bruce or Alfred tried to separate the two children.</p><p>“I have to go now, Dick,” Bruce said. “Alfred and Bruce will take good care of you. You can trust them.”</p><p>“You’re leaving?” Dick said in a small voice.</p><p>“Yes,” Bruce said. He couldn’t remain as Batman in the manor for too long. “You’re safe here.”</p><p>“I…okay,” Dick said mournfully. “Thank you, Batman.”</p><p>“Of course,” Bruce said.</p><p>As Bruce and Alfred left the room and were out of earshot, Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Should I inform Master Bruce about his visitors, Batman?”</p><p>“Besides knocking Dick out, this was the only way,” Bruce said defensively.</p><p>Alfred’s lips twitched. “As you say, sir.”</p><p>“I have to make a few calls,” Bruce said. He ignored Alfred’s amusement. “Do you mind staying awake in case Dick or Jason needs something?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Alfred said.</p><p>Alfred went to the kitchen – presumably to make some tea – and Bruce went to the Batcave. His calls needed to be far from the ears of snooping little boys.</p><p>
  <em>“Gordon.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Jim. It’s Bruce Wayne. I hope I didn’t wake you.”</p><p>Jim sighed wearily from the other end. <em>“I was already up. Babs has gymnastics at way too early in the morning. How can I help you?”</em></p><p>“Batman dropped off two young boys at the manor about an hour ago. Homeless, I think. One of them was sick – Alfred’s sorting him out. They need a place to stay that isn’t a hospital. I want to house them until he’s better and then work with them on finding a safe place to stay after, but I don’t want to break any laws.”</p><p>
  <em>“Shit. I mean shoot – Barbara, don’t repeat that word, especially around your mother! Sorry, Bruce. Uh, you don’t happen to know their names?”</em>
</p><p>“No,” Bruce lied easily. “I just returned from a…night out. Alfred didn’t catch their names either.”</p><p>
  <em>“If this was anywhere but Gotham, there’d be no way in h – I mean, be no way to get this approved. But we’re in Gotham, and social services won’t have the resources to view your case for a few weeks. I’ll put in a good word for you, and they should be happy with that for now. Bigger fish to fry than Bruce Wayne. Besides, Alfred might still be listed as a suitable foster parent after…well, after your case.”</em>
</p><p>“Send any paperwork to my lawyers, and they’ll figure it out. Thanks, Jim.”</p><p>
  <em>“No problem. Good on you to look after those kids.”</em>
</p><p>“I couldn’t say no.”</p><p>They exchanged farewells, and Bruce hung up. He switched phones and dialed. It went to voicemail, so he re-dialed. This time, the call went through.</p><p><em>“Fuck, spooky, y’know what time it-”</em> Hal yawned loudly. <em>“-is?”</em></p><p>“I need your…advice,” Bruce said, a tad reluctantly.</p><p><em>“Really?”</em> Hal now sounded wide awake. <em>“</em>The<em> Batman needs </em>my<em> advice? Can you say that again? Can you maybe, I dunno, beg a little? This happens so rarely, I can barely contain-” </em></p><p>“Jordan,” Bruce snapped. “Shut up.”</p><p>
  <em>“Not how you should be talking to someone that you’re asking for advice from – Mr. I am Batman and never listen to what anyone has to say, because I know all. But fine. Whatever. What’s up?”</em>
</p><p>Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and took a calming breath. “I’ve recently acquired two boys and-”</p><p><em>“God, could you make that sound any creepier? What, you went to the child fair and picked up your two boys? Shit, I bet that’s a real thing. Especially in Gotham.”</em> He made a disgusted noise.<em> “Ugh, you didn’t really buy them from somewhere, did you, because-”</em></p><p>“One of them found me on patrol. His brother is sick, so I took them both home,” Bruce said. “I-”</p><p>
  <em>“Home, home? Or your creepy cave?”</em>
</p><p>“The manor.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. Continue.”</em>
</p><p>“Dick was the one who found me. He’s nine. His brother, Jason, is probably around seven. Alfred has stabilized Jason, but he won’t be awake to…process everything for a few days. However, Dick watched his parents die a year ago, went into foster care, and then ran away because of an abusive situation. He trusts Batman, but he’s jumpy around Alfred, so I can’t imagine how he’ll react when he meets Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>
  <em>“And you called me because of my crappy childhood. You know I was never actually homeless, right? Just ran away a few times.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re the best resource I know,” Bruce said honestly. “How would you recommend I move forward?”</p><p>Hal was silent for a moment as he thought. <em>“Ask Diana to stay over a few nights. Having a woman around might help. If he’s nervous around Alfred, of all people, that means something made him afraid of men. Let’s hope that nothing has made him afraid of women.”</em></p><p>“Wouldn’t Dinah be better because of her training?”</p><p>
  <em>“Nah. Dinah’s great – and more than her husband will ever deserve – but she gives off concerned adult vibes. Diana treats everyone like a potential warrior. The kids’ll like that.”</em>
</p><p>“Would you-”</p><p>
  <em>“Nope, nope. I won’t come over. I’m not a kid person. They scare me. Lots of teeth. Germs galore.”</em>
</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t alright me. I know that tone. You won’t be able to coerce me into-”</em>
</p><p>“Thank you for your advice,” Bruce said and hung up.</p><p>He called another number, this time through the comms on the cave’s computer. Diana’s face showed up on the screen.</p><p><em>“Bruce,”</em> she said warmly.</p><p>“Hello, Diana,” he said. “I need a favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daggers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick gets breakfast and meets Diana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp, it's been a hot second since I've updated, uh, anything. (Grad school might be slowly killing me, as it goes.) But my internet went out for almost two days, and I can't do anything without internet, so I finally finished this chapter. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! :)</p>
<p>Warning: Brief mentions/allusions to child sexual abuse - applies to the rest of this fic, but there won't be anything explicit. Just general stranger-danger feelings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone was <em>touching </em>him. Dick swung a punch before he fully woke. At the soft <em>oof</em>, Dick’s eyes flew open, and he scrambled back. Alfred, the kind, old man Batman had left Dick and Jason with, was rubbing his arm.</p>
<p>Dick cringed away. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to – I didn’t know -”</p>
<p>“No harm done, Master Dick,” Alfred said. “I doubt I even have a bruise.”</p>
<p>At Alfred’s amiable smile, Dick relaxed a little, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty. He’d just <em>hit</em> someone! Sure, usually when people snuck up on him and Jason, they deserved every punch coming their way. But Alfred had been nothing but kind.</p>
<p>“Next time, what would be the best way to wake you?” Alfred said. “I will strive to avoid physical contact, of course.”</p>
<p>“Um…” Dick bit his lip. He and Jason usually slept curled around each other, so they often woke up naturally when the other one did. “I guess make a noise? But – but don’t yell.” Dick hated yelling, especially from adults.</p>
<p>“I will give that a try, Master Dick,” Alfred said.</p>
<p>Dick wasn’t sure why Alfred kept calling him that. He scrunched up his nose. “It’s just Dick.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Master Dick,” Alfred said blandly, and so Dick gave it up as a lost cause. “I came to wake you for breakfast and to meet a friend of Master Bruce’s, who will be staying in the manor for a few days.”</p>
<p>Dick stiffened. Jason had told him all about rich people and how dangerous they were and the parties they had where they hurt kids with their “friends”.</p>
<p>Apparently seeing Dick’s tension, Alfred said, “But first, breakfast.”</p>
<p>He picked up a tray of food that Dick hadn’t noticed from the nightstand. Dick stared. “Is that…all for me and Jason?”</p>
<p>“This is only for you,” Alfred said. “Jason is getting his nutrients through the IV.”</p>
<p>There was more food on the tray than Dick had eaten for a meal since…well, since his parents had died. Dick’s mouth watered at the oatmeal, sausages, and pancakes. Practically a feast!</p>
<p>Guiltily, Dick glanced over at Jason, who was still asleep. Maybe Dick could save some for him.</p>
<p>As if reading Dick’s mind, Alfred said, “When Master Jason is stronger, I will prepare him a similar meal.”</p>
<p>“You made this?” Dick said, as he accepted the tray and began devouring the food. He could practically hear Jason berating him for eating food that could be drugged, but Dick couldn’t care less. He was <em>hungry</em>.</p>
<p>“Yes. I prepare all of the meals in the manor,” Alfred said. “Slow down and actually chew, Master Dick. We wouldn’t want you to choke.”</p>
<p>Dick blushed mid-gulp and tried to eat slower. Alfred’s kind but stern gaze reminded Dick of the way his papa used to chide him for rushing all the time. (It wasn’t Dick’s fault the world was so <em>slow</em>.)</p>
<p>Dick’s stomach felt ready to burst when he finished the oatmeal and sausage. He stared forlornly at the pancakes. They looked so <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>“There will be pancakes again tomorrow,” Alfred said.</p>
<p>The first rule Dick had learned on the streets with Jason was to never let food go to waste. You never knew when your next meal was. It felt sad to just <em>waste</em> perfectly good food. But Dick was afraid he’d vomit if he ate anymore, which would waste even <em>more</em> food.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he let Alfred take the tray back. “Thank you, sir,” Dick said sincerely. “That was really good.”</p>
<p>“I am glad my culinary skills are being appreciated, Master Dick,” Alfred said with another warm smile. “I’ll take this back down and then introduce you to Master Bruce’s friend. The bathroom is through that door, should you need it. I will return soon.”</p>
<p>Dick’s good mood dimmed at the mention of Mr. Wayne’s ‘friend’. Even if they weren’t one of those awful rich adults, like Jason talked about, they could be CPS or some other government person, who’d separate Dick and Jason, and then throw them back into the system.</p>
<p>When Alfred left, Dick inspected the bedroom door. There was an old-fashioned lock on it. Dick really should’ve looked at it last night, but he’d been so worried about Jason, and tired, and hungry. Dick locked the door and tested it. Satisfied, he went to the bathroom.</p>
<p>The bathroom was <em>huge</em> – half the size of the bedroom, at least! The bathtub was <em>gigantic</em>, and there was a separate, equally large shower. Why did rich people need so much space?</p>
<p>Dick didn’t dare touch anything other than the toilet and the sink to wash up. He knew he was filthy, and everything in the bathroom was so white and pristine.</p>
<p>As he finished washing his hands, he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Dick flinched. He’d wanted to unlock the door before Alfred got back, so Alfred wouldn’t know that Dick knew about the lock. Another important rule Jason had taught him – make adults underestimate you.</p>
<p>Dick scampered out of the bathroom and opened the bedroom door, revealing Alfred and a tall woman carrying a basket.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” he said, a little breathless.</p>
<p>Alfred didn’t look mad. “Whatever for?”</p>
<p>“The, um, lock?” Dick said.</p>
<p>“You are free to lock this door whenever you want, Master Dick,” Alfred said. “I apologize for not showing it to you earlier.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dick said, biting his lip. There was probably a limit to that until it got annoying, so Dick would have to use the lock only when he and Jason really needed it.</p>
<p>He nervously glanced at the woman. She didn’t look like a rich person. She was wearing normal people clothes without any fancy jewelry, and she didn’t look mean. Her smile was kind too – but Jason always told Dick that Dick’s gut instincts sucked. It wasn’t like the movies. Adults who hurt kids usually didn’t look mean. Dick had learned that lesson the hard way too many times.</p>
<p>“Hello, there,” the woman said warmly. “You must be Richard.”</p>
<p>“Dick,” Dick corrected immediately before ducking his head. He didn’t want to immediately irritate Mr. Wayne’s ‘friend’.</p>
<p>“Dick, then,” she said. “I am Diana. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to take Jason away?” Dick asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Definitely not,” she said firmly. “I am only here to help when needed.”</p>
<p>Dick’s eyes went wide, and he whirled on Alfred. “Are you leaving?”</p>
<p>“Ms. Prince won’t be replacing me. I will still oversee Master Jason’s recovery,” Alfred said. “Batman suggested that you might be more comfortable with a woman around, and Ms. Prince offered her aid.”</p>
<p>That made sense. Men were more likely to hurt a kid <em>that way</em> than women, but Jason said that sometimes they’d use women to gain kids’ trust. Still…Dick studied Diana again. She seemed genuine, and Batman trusted Alfred and Mr. Wayne, and they trusted Diana, so…</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Dick said finally.  </p>
<p>“I will leave you two to get acquainted,” Alfred said. “If you need me for anything, I will be downstairs in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana said.</p>
<p>Her voice was smooth and deep, with a slight European accent. Dick liked it. If they were using her to trick him, they’d made a smart pick.</p>
<p>After Alfred left, Dick let Diana into the bedroom. “Jason’s still asleep,” he said. “Alfred said he doesn’t need food or anything ‘cause of the IV.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to meeting your brother when he’s awake,” Diana said.</p>
<p>“He won’t like you at first, ‘cause you’re an adult,” Dick said to prepare her. “He’ll probably swear at you. He knows a lot of swears.”</p>
<p>To Dick’s surprise, Diana just laughed. “Perhaps he can teach me some.”</p>
<p>“So what’s in there?” Dick said, pointing at the basket Diana was carrying.</p>
<p>“A change of clothes for both you and Jason, as well as clean sheets,” Diana said. “Alfred asked me to help you both get clean.”</p>
<p>Dick tensed. Even before meeting Jason, Dick had known to <em>never</em> take off his clothes anywhere near a stranger. And Jason was unconscious and couldn’t even fight back.</p>
<p>“No,” Dick said, refusing to let his voice waver. “We’re fine.”</p>
<p>“You need to be clean to stay healthy,” Diana said. She crouched down to his height but kept her distance. She pulled out something from the basket. “Here. I have present for you that might make you feel better.”</p>
<p>Dick hesitated but slowly moved closer. If it was candy, he’d grab Jason and somehow get out of here. To his relief, it wasn’t candy. In her hands was a dagger in a sheath. Cautiously, he took it when she offered it to him. He pulled out the blade and inspected it. The dagger looked very real and very sharp. The circus’s knife thrower used to babysit him, so Dick could tell that this was well made and expensive.</p>
<p>“I know that you are your brother’s protector, and you have reason to be concerned. Should anyone cause you pain or discomfort, you can use this to defend yourself,” Diana said.</p>
<p>“Even you?” Dick said.</p>
<p>“Yes, as well as Alfred and Bruce,” Diana said. “We want you to feel safe here.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t feel safe getting naked with you here,” Dick said, sheathing the blade again.</p>
<p>She nodded. “Understandable. I trust that you are old enough to safely shower alone. There is a lock on the bathroom door. I can stay in here while you get clean, and then you can watch me as I bathe your brother. Would that be acceptable?”</p>
<p>Dick rubbed his thumb against the smooth dagger hilt while he thought. He didn’t like the idea of any adult helping Jason bathe, but if Dick was there, he could try to stop her from doing anything bad, especially now that he had a weapon. And Jason should probably get clean to get better faster. Dick knew about kids that got infections from living on the street. They ended up in hospitals – or worse.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dick said. “But I’m not leaving you alone with Jason.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I will wait in the hallway,” she said.</p>
<p>That was easy. Too easy, maybe? Dick didn’t have the same trustworthy gut instincts, like Jason had. “Thank you,” Dick said. It didn’t hurt to be polite.</p>
<p>Her smile was gentle. “Of course. Here are some clothes. You can leave your dirty ones on the floor, and Alfred will collect them later. Shout it you need me.”</p>
<p>When she left, Dick locked the door and pushed the nightstand in front of it, for good measure. Jason always said that you couldn’t be too careful.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Hal,” Bruce said as soon as the call connected. “She gave him a knife!”</p>
<p><em>“How do you always know when I’m sleeping?” </em>Hal said with a yawn.</p>
<p>“It’s almost noon, and you haven’t had any missions or work assignments in two days,” Bruce said.</p>
<p><em>“Evil</em>,” Hal said.</p>
<p>Bruce rolled his eyes. “Any normal person would be awake right now.”</p>
<p><em>“You are not the authority on normal, spooky,”</em> Hal said. <em>“What’s this about a knife?”</em></p>
<p>“Diana gave Dick a knife!” Bruce said, and he began to pace.</p>
<p>He glared at the computer as Hal cackled. <em>“Of course she did.”</em></p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do?” Bruce snapped. “If I take away the knife, he won’t trust me, but I can’t let a <em>nine-year-old</em> have a <em>knife</em>. What if he hurts himself?”</p>
<p><em>“Why are you asking me? Ask big blue. He’s good with kids,” </em>Hal said.</p>
<p>“You’re the one that suggested I bring in Diana,” Bruce said, scowling.</p>
<p><em>“You haven’t told him, have you?” </em>Hal said. He sounded delighted.</p>
<p>“Irrelevant,” Bruce said. “What’s more important is-”</p>
<p><em>“No, no, no,”</em> Hal said. <em>“Why haven’t you told your BFF that you’ve – how did you phrase it? – acquired two boys?”</em></p>
<p>Bruce huffed. “Clark likes to worry and meddle.”</p>
<p><em>“Must be why you two get along so well,”</em> Hal said.</p>
<p>“The knife, Jordan,” Bruce said.</p>
<p><em>“Ooh, bringing out the Batman growl. I’m so scared,”</em> Hal said. <em>“Fine, fine, the knife. Uh…I think you answered your question. He’ll never trust you if you confiscate the things that make him feel safe. Um, the knife </em>did<em> make him feel safe, right? He’s not traumatized by Diana…Diana-ness?”</em></p>
<p>“Why did you suggest her if that was a possibility?” Bruce said, tugging at his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You called me when I was half-asleep. Like you’re doing right now. You want good advice, spooky, call me when I’ve gotten a solid five hours.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You need seven, minimum,” Bruce said.</p>
<p><em>“I take what I can get, Mom,”</em> Hal said, and Bruce could practically see Hal’s shit-eating grin. <em>“So traumatized kid or no?”</em></p>
<p>“No,” Bruce said. “She somehow got both boys clean and changed out the sheets.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“So the knife worked. Good one, Diana.”</em>
</p>
<p>“She gave a <em>child</em> a <em>weapon!</em>” Bruce said. How was Hal not understanding the severity of the situation?</p>
<p><em>“What’d you expect? It’s Diana,” </em>Hal said.</p>
<p>He did have a point. Bruce sighed and let someone of his tension go. “Fine. I’ll let him keep the knife. Jason hasn’t woken since they arrived, but Alfred says that his fever is dropping. Dick slept through night, which is better than I expected. I’m considering offering him his own room, when Jason is feeling better.”</p>
<p><em>“Thanks for the mission update,</em>” Hal said dryly.</p>
<p>“I want your thoughts,” Bruce said. He stopped pacing and collapsed into the large, ergonomic computer chair.</p>
<p><em>“My thoughts are that I was not the one to take in two kids off the street,”</em> Hal said. <em>“But also – you should wait until they both trust you before mentioning separating them. They’re probably a bit co-dependent, and you don’t want to spook them, spooky.”</em></p>
<p>“Why did I do this?” Bruce said, letting his head fall on the table with a soft <em>thunk</em>. “Children are terrified of me. This was a terrible idea.”</p>
<p><em>“Yeah, probably,” </em>Hal said.</p>
<p>Bruce made an irritable noise – a mix between a growl and an undignified whine.</p>
<p><em>“If you wanted encouragement, you should’ve called the boy scout,”</em> Hal said unsympathetically.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t just leave them there!” Bruce said.</p>
<p><em>“Most of your plans are terrible and self-sacrificing,”</em> Hal said. <em>“And they usually work, so…take that however you want.”</em></p>
<p>Somehow, that did make Bruce feel a little better. But only a little. “Can you tell Clark I won’t be at the League meeting tomorrow?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? Hell, no. He doesn’t act like it, but he’s definitely the shoot-the-messenger-with-laser-beams kind of guy.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Thanks, Hal. I owe you one,” Bruce said.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare hang up-”</em>
</p>
<p>Bruce hung up. After a few more seconds bemoaning his self-inflicted fate, Bruce lifted his head of the table and rolled his neck, wincing as it cracked. Lunch was in five minutes, and Bruce couldn’t put off meeting the oldest of his new wards any longer. Time to face the music.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! :)<br/>(Btw, I know nothing about medical stuff, so if there's anything blatantly wrong with that bit, feel free to let me know.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>